Kiss Me Slowly
by BennettWitches
Summary: Victoria and Avan love each other, but they're best friends. When Ryder breaks Victoria's heart, will they get together? Find out reading it!   as always, summary sucks.


**Hello, my apple pies! How've you been? I'm really sorry for the delay. I wanted to post something for you guys, but it's pretty bad. So sue me. Or better, don't. And go read the story! Before you start, I wanna inform that this story was inspired by Kiss Me Slowly, by Parachute. It's a great song, so I recommend you to listen to it while you read (: Here's the ending for the youtube URL you have to add to watch the video: .../watch?v=Km75Pc0YzdQ&feature=related. So I'm gonna let you read now. Don't forget to review, please!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Victorious. 'Cause if I did, I'd be a funny, nice guy named Dan Schneider, and Beck and Tori would be together by now. Boo hoo.**

I sat up, placing my guitar beside me and looked around the messy bedroom. Paper sheets, clothes, CDs and more crumpled paper sheets. I placed my head in my hands, my knees supporting my elbows. For the past three hours I've been locked in this bedroom, lying in this bed, thinking about her. Her name is Victoria, she is my best friend since we met years ago, and I'm completely in love with her. Everything she does is beautiful, and being in love with her is amazing, and also really frustrating. I'm scared. Scared she'll run away. That she doesn't feel the same...I'm afraid of rejection. Call me a chicken, 'cause that's what I am. Though I've been trying to get myself to tell her, I don't think I'll ever get the guts to do it. I tried inviting her to the prom tomorrow night, but she was already invited. By Ryder Daniels, the biggest manwhore you could ever find. She has fallen for him once, and got heartbroken. Why did she accept his invitation? I don't know. I think she loves him. So, when Elizabeth invited me, I just accepted. After all, she was my friend. I heard another knock on the door.

- Avan, dear, are you ok? – My mom said.

- Uh, yeah, I'm fine.

- Want to come downstairs for dinner?

- Yeah, I'll come in a while.

- Ok. We're waiting.

I sighed and headed downstairs.

Saturday. Prom night:

I walked into the building and looked around, spotting Ariana and Matt flirting as always, and Leon and Liz arguing. Whoa, the dance just started and they're already fighting? I sighed and walked towards them.

- Hey! - I said, mainly to Liz and Leon, because talking to Matt or Ari now was pretty much pointless right now.

Yep, completely ignored.

- Hey, guys! – I yelled.

They looked at me.

- Hey... - Liz and Leon said humorlessly, turning their backs to each other and crossing their arms.

- What's the matter? – I said, concerned, and regretted it instantly, just as they started yelling things I couldn't understand again. I rolled my eyes and turned to walk away, bumping on someone.

- Oh, hey, Ryder.

- Hey, Victoria. You look good.

- Thanks. Um, I was going to the bathroom, can you wait for me here?

- Sure. I'll be here.

I smiled and made my way to the bathroom.

I walked into the big building, now all full of heavy furniture. I looked around and walked towards the crowd, hoping to find my friends. What I saw wasn't exactly good, though. Daniels. Daniels again. He was kissing a random girl, when he invited Victoria to the dance. Cheating again. I clenched my jaw and my closed my hands in fists tightly enough for my knuckles to get white and walked right towards him, pushing the girl off him and punching him straight in the face with all my strength and will. As painful as it was for me, I loved Victoria, and I definitely wasn't gonna let him hurt her again.

_**Victoria's Point Of View:**_

I walked out of the bathroom, fixing my dress. I looked up and walked towards where I was meant to meet Ryder. Turns out he already had company. I should have known. He did this once, why would he change for me? I just hate the fact that I was so dumb. Tears fiercely ran down my face as I walked up the four staircases, and opened the door, stepping in. This was a place I knew really well. Me and Avan discovered this place in fifth grade, and haven't told anyone about it. I come here when I want to think things over, or just be alone. I've been having a lot of things to think about, lately. About how I could help Liz and Leon's relationship, about whether I should give Ryder another chance or not, about the way I feel about Avan, about...well everything. I've been feeling weird lately. I get all clumsy around him. Two days ago I realized I'm in love with the guy with the long, dark brown hair, deep dark eyes and astonishing smile. Dang it. I feel like a wimp now. He asked me to the prom, and I just said no, because I was already invited. I sighed heavily, leaning against the balcony.

- Thinking, Miss Justice?

_**Avan's Point Of View:**_

I headed right upstairs running up the four staircases and slowing down as I reached the wooden door. I opened it and walked in slowly, spotting her leaning against the balcony and closing the door behind me silently. I walked closer and she sighed heavily.

- Thinking, Miss Justice? - I asked, startling her a bit, which made her clutch her chest and turn around suddenly.

- You scared me! - She said and playfully punched my chest. I smiled and pulled her into my arms, where she seemed to fit just perfectly. Oh, how I wish she was mine. I could never want her more than I did in the very moment she pulled away, looking at me, as the cold wind hit our faces and blowed her hair, and the moonlight gracefully hit her soft skin.

- He's gonna get what he deserves, Vic. He has a broken nose by now, but I'm not gonna let him out with only this.

She chuckled.

- You shouldn't have done that.

She said, hugging me again. I hugged back, breathing in her scent.

- I would do anything for you, Vic.

We pulled away and I immediately gazed into her eyes. We both leaned in slowly. I didn't know what this would lead us to. I just hoped...she wouldn't run from me.

_**Victoria's Point Of View:**_

We were inches away now. I placed my fingers in his lips, moving them to his cheek, stroking it, as I scanned his face. He stared at my lips, and I came even closer to him. I could feel his breath against my lips, as he pressed his lips against mine. I kissed back, and wrapped my arms around his neck. He cupped my cheek and placed a hand on my waist, pulling me closer to him. I smiled through the kiss. We pulled away after a while and smiled at each other. He bowed, reaching out his hand.

- Can I have this dance?

I laughed and took his hand, nodding.

- Yes, you can, Mister.

He pulled me closer, instantly wrapping one arm around me, placing his hand on my back. I placed my hand on his free one and we took a step. We took some more steps in synchrony. He spun me around, and then pulled me back to him again. I laughed and looked up. He pressed his forehead against mine.

- I love you. And I want to be more than your friend, Vic.

He paused.

- Will you be my girlfriend?

I smiled at him.

- Yes, I will. And I love you, too.

She said, whole-heartedly, _and kissed him slowly._


End file.
